Adnan
Adnan Hafeez '(Also known as '''ZchaosDragons), is the 2nd leader of the Crisis Pirates and Top terrorist in the Muslim contingency. Soars the sky with body-strapped dynamite and drops bombs on those whom he believes oppose him. Thinks of himself as the elite Jihad. This man knows no fear. Personality Like most top teir terrorists, Adnan is confident in his work, and wishes to one day sacrafice himself for his beliefs and acheive ultimate enlightment. Until then, he sports a side hobby in the fascination of birds, and spends much of his time grooming his pet owl. Ever since his migration to America, Adnan has taken in interest in Pharmaceutical studies and plans to get a degree as a Pharmacist. History 'Childhood. Born in the year 1980, under the name Adnan Osama Muhammed Hafeez. His surrogate father the infamous terrorist Osama Bin Laden raised him from the ages of infancy to mid-adolescence. As a child Adnan described the climate growing up as " cold, desolate, and spiteful." From a young age he was thought how to program basic bombing devices. He recalls as a child being left in the wilderness and told he could not come back until he had at least blown up one structure over a proximity of at least 100 metres. The soviet afghan war-zone was not an ideal place for a child to grow up. Psychologists would later source his childhood as the initial influences for his tendency towards militant action. : "I never had a childhood, there was only training, training to become a weapon. A weapon of liberty and enlightenment, under the doctrine of my one and only Allah. I was beaten terribly if I did not live up to what I was born to do. I was born to free my god's people, and herald the return of a fervent race of muslim brothers. Inshallah!" -'' '''Adnan Hafeez.'' Teenage Years By the age of sixteen, Adnan had been put under lock a total of seventeen times. : "I spent a lot of my teenage years in jail. It gave me a time to reflect and sharpen my ideology. By studying past revolutionaries, I came upon the theory of, "blood-sacrifice." This hypothesis claimed that a country must be founded on the sacrifice of heroes, metaphorically sow the seeds of a budding nation in blood. I knew I would have to set an example, so others could follow." -'Adnan Hafeez.' The theory of blood-sacrifice had been attempted by many acclaimed rebels, such as Padraig Pearse. Many journalists see this as the defining contrast between Adnan, and his father Osama. Adnan had a set of motivations and aspirations that all revolved around his philosophy. Osama never did articulate any of his ideologies, many say he had none and that he was just a dog set loose on the western nations of the world. 'Coming to America.' At the age of 19, Adnan knew it was hopeless attempting to bring international attention to his plight via his home country, Afghanistan. He was a fond believer in the American dream, and had watched many western epics as a child. In his delusional view of ethics, he believed the american dream would allow his immoral plights to come to fruition. : "If the American dream can make the Mongolian bastards prosper, I believe there is room for me also. Genghis Khan did not build his great empire through diplomatic means. The foundations for his glorious empire was paved upon the ivory skulls of hundreds of thousands of his victims. I intend to do the same."- Adnan Hafeez. Two months after first planning to emigrate to America. Adnan Hafeez had managed to be smuggled on boat in a crate of bananas. : "All I ate for 7 days was bananas. They say too much potassium can kill you. Fortunately I had almighty Allah on my side." -''Adnan Hafeez.'' Relationships *Crisis Pirates Abilities and Powers As the top member in the Muslim Contingency, Adnan has plenty of confidence in his abilities and is respected if not outright feared among the lower tier terrorists. References Z vs Monkey D. Luffy.